Worship and Devotion: How To Court A God
by MagnaSonic3000
Summary: Kyon has learned the truth to his future, but is it destiny that pushes him, or his own love to her? Sequel to Book of Fate.
1. Chapter 1: Realisation

Ah yes, the joys of being an adult. Bills, knowing you're getting old, and the soon to come pains in certain parts of your body. So what makes the experience worth it? Marriage. Marriage is the one thing that can turn a grumbling man into the happiest person on Earth. Well, assuming he marries well.

"Honey? Are you in the living room?"

"Yes dear, just watching some dribble on TV. As if there's anything to watch anymore."

Oh that? You're all wondering who my spouse is aren't you? I bet you are. Well get ready for it.

As I skipped through channels, my loving wife sat next to me on the couch, watching my finger hit the skip button every few seconds.

"You look bored." She snuggled up to me, laying her head in my chest.

"Yeah, nothing is good on anymore."

"I bet if I was on TV you'd be glued to the TV."

"Hey, I get private viewing."

She rubbed her nose against mine and giggled. "Do you remember our marriage Kyon?"

I began to think for a bit. Hey, I'm not terrriable for forgetting my own marriage. I'm just a bit forgetful. It's not easy to remember a marriage when you've went through a good couple of years of stress to get to where I'm at now.

I looked over and smiled at her. "Indeed I do, my beautiful brigade chief."

Surprised? You shouldn't be. It was all in the book afterall. Although despite my future being decided for me, like something off the Middle Ages, it was actually a good choice, despite what I may have assumed before.

"Oh, you know we stopped doing the whole SOS Brigade once we got out of school."

I chuckled at her. "Haruhi, you do know that your odd nature was passed on to our daughter right? There's no way we're ever gonna hear the last of the SOS Brigade. Though now it doesn't make a lot of sense calling it that, since you aren't the leader anymore."

Haruhi seemed to only chuckle and wave her finger. "Nonsense, I'm still the original Brigade Leader. As long as I'm still around, the name still stands."

That's Haruhi for you. Even as a grown woman, she still acts like the world revolves around her. Then again she is a God so, she gets away with it. Imagine me telling that to all my best friends.

"So Kyon, you stalled for enough time. Do you remember how we eventually got married?"

It seems my stalling was for the good of my health, for I did finally get the image in my head. "Oh yes, I remember. In fact, I remember that day when I realised you'd be the one, of course I never expected it to say so in a book."

[Present]

I was sitting in my room still, spending the last day of my weekend thinking about what I had seen in that book. Haruhi and myself, were meant to be. And not some of that mushy junk you see on television, I mean literally, meant to be. As in you're given a list a names, and whoever you draw out becomes your wife. When I thought about getting married someday, I didn't think it'd be chosen for me. Based on what Koizumi told me, it seemed to be the only way to keep Haruhi from getting bored. Eventually our adventures would cease once high school ended, and then the world would be erased. I had to get her by that time, or we'd all be doomed.

I had just gotten ready and finally headed out. When I arrived at the school, I noticed Haruhi looking a bit startled to see me. I normally find her looking out the window, possibly thinking of me while she waits for me to arrive. But this time, she looked almost scared. Did I do something wrong? I don't know.

She eventually spoke out as I sat down. "K-Kyon?"

I turned around to look her in the eyes, which had an almost close sense of dread, but not entirely so. "Yes? Are you alright Haruhi?"

"Y-yes, I'm fine. But I was wondering if, you were?"

"Well of course, just another day for me. Why? Something on your mind?"

She paused for a minute, trying to form the right words to say. I wonder if she saw that book.

"No, nothing at all just, thinking. I need to keep the SOS Brigade active, or we'd be disgraced to call ourselves a club."

"Alright then." And then I turned around, without another word.

She was lying.


	2. Chapter 2: Awkward Silence

The rest of the day was a bit, well, boring. Nothing really interesting happened after that. All my classes were the same everyday thing, and no one acted up, which made the classes even more boring. You usually get at least a random outburst from the more annoyed students, but not this time. It's as if the day didn't want me to have a good time. When it finally came time for the SOS Brigade, Haruhi had nothing to say. Nagato sat in her corner reading, Miss Asahina was making some of her famous tea (okay, maybe not famous, but I loved it anyway), and Koizumi still had that sickening smile. The kind that someone puts on when he's killed someone, and then fakes way too well that nothing is going on.

"So, it's a bit quiet in here," Koizumi said, trying to break the silence.

I glance at Haruhi before opening my mouth to see if that made her react. Nothing. So I replied to him. "Latley it seems Haruhi lost the drive to make anything happen."

"I noticed. But there has been no closed spaces as of yet. So it's not out of boredem that she doesn't wish to do anything."

"What could it be?"

"I'm not sure. We may have to look into it if she continues like this."

Well this wasn't very enjoyable. No one but Koizumi spoke to anyone, and Haruhi wasn't giving any orders. Normally I'd be tearfully joyful, but it wasn't normal for her to look so glum. No, it wasn't even that, in fact she didn't seem to show any signs of being sad or bored. She just looked paralyzed. Like someone who's seen a scary movie before they should have, and were now so freaked they couldn't move, and just had this strange face on for a very long time. But she's not afraid of that kind of stuff, so what was it? My train of thought was paused when Miss Asahina brought over some tea.

"Um, here you go Kyon."

I looked over, finally noticing her hand handing me a cup. "Oh, thank you."

She walked about as usual, handing everyone their cups, Nagato holding it in her lap after taking it so she could keep her hands free for her reading. However, when she stopped at Haruhi, she simply put the cup near the computer. She really didn't want to say anything that might make her sour. Smart move on her part. I'm not sure what Haruhi was doing on the laptop, nor if she was just staring at a blank screen. She just had this dead stare, like someone trying to win a staring contest. Nagato would defiantly win in that department, only problem was, Haruhi is not known for staring at something for a long period of time. While she may do it while looking out a window, she's never done it outside of that.

The rest of the day went by with no interesting factors jumping in. The club meetings we usually had did not occur, and everyone mostly did their own thing in the Brigade room. Haruhi didn't even yell when I accidently hit the white board and caused the frog head to fall on my head. Normally she'd yell at me for "being so stupid" or, "not paying attention to anything." But not this time. I'm not even sure she looked at me. When Asahina-san finally pulled off the head, Haruhi didn't look like she turned her head at all.

Eventually, I was back in my room, in the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Why was the day so boring? No talkative Haruhi, no sounds of Miss Asahina's squealing because she was having her cloths forcefully removed, and no orders. Maybe today was just one of those days that nothing happens. No, impossible. No such day exists, not by Haruhi's standards. So what was it? Can't be a lack of motivation, that girl never seems to stop talking. Did someone say something to upset her? Was some guy rude to her? Did she have a spat with a few girls? I don't know.

I woke up to the sound of my evil alarm clock. It's sinister ways of not letting me sleep always upset me, but of course, it was only natural to be grumpy when something besides yourself wakes you up. My little sister was nowhere to be found. Well, at least she didn't hound me to get out of bed. I kind of laid back down, trying to relax a bit more before I got up.

"Get up!"

I suddenly jumped up, scared half to death by the sound of Haruhi. My heart pounding, I looked around. She wasn't there. I almost had a heart attack by the girl who didn't seem to be standing anywhere. That's one way of waking up, because I wasn't drowsy after that one. I looked out the window to see if she was out there. Nope. I looked in my closet. Hey, she is weird after all. Nothing but cloths. I think the sound of her voice was me thinking about her too much. Oh great, that reminded me of something. The book. The same book that mentioned who my future bride was. I should really start working on that. But I feel as if I'm forced to do it, like it's not because I love her. Well, not like I have any other girls to pick from. If that book is correct, then a chance with Mikuru is just...wrong. And Nagato is just...too quiet. I want an energetic wife. Someone who's not afraid to do things, be a bit crazy, keep me entertained. Oh, it would seem I just basically made Haruhi the most compatable woman in the whole school. I know she's beautiful but, her attitude is just...too much. How could I ever love her? Maybe she has to open up to me.

When I got to school, Haruhi was now looking out the window, only this time, it scared me. What I saw, was a smiling Haruhi looking out the window. Why is she smiling? She never does that just by looking out the window. Has she gotten her drive back? What is she thinking of? I usually don't like that smile during club meetings, but outside of the SOS Brigade made it a bit creepy.

We finally made it to the clubroom, where I saw a smiling Haruhi, sticking her tounge out at me. I simply raised an eyebrow. She walked inside, and as I followed, found the door to be stuck. Why is this blasted door not moving? Are the hinges rusty? Geeze, I get all the luck.

When I pushed hard enough, the door finally opened a bit too easily, causing me to fall over. I saw Haruhi holding the doorknob. She giggled, and walked up to her head chair. Somethings up with that woman. Why did she do that? I didn't do anything to her. I suppose this was better than the silence we had before. But I feel she was picking on me to help herself. That crazy girl.


End file.
